Nobody Seems To Notice
by CupcakesOnMyConverse
Summary: The eleven times the glee club noticed Kurt getting bullied, and the one time someone actually did something about it.


**AN: So I sort of played on the Five to One scenario that a lot of people have been working with and sort of switched it up a bit. I really like the way this turned out, and hope you do too!**

I: Quinn Fabray

There's a crash, and then the clatter of books and pencils falling to the linoleum floors.

There it is again. The sound of bullying in McKinley High School. Quinn tries to not let it bother her. This is normal. This is how things are and always will be. High school is only a game of survival of the fittest, and some people just weren't cut out for it. People like Kurt.

She waits as Karofsky and Azimio pass her locker in the hall way. She wouldn't know what to do if they saw her. She waits until their laughter has turned the corner before she exhales. She's never been bullied- except for that one slushie- but still, the football team always makes her nervous.

She turns around, already knowing what she'll see. What she always sees. It's Kurt. And there he is, hugging his knees to his chest, locker open, books spread out in front of him in a jumbled mess. He isn't even trying anymore. Something pulls at Quinn's heartstrings, but she ignores it.

She feels terrible about it, but she turns around, and heads to class. After all, Kurt had been one of the only people to accept her last year during the pregnancy. He'd always been good to her- treated her like a friend, even when she didn't do the same. Kurt was one of the few genuinely _good _people at this school. But because Quinn isn't one of those people, she can't bring herself to help him to his feet. She'd only just gotten her spot in the Cheerio's- and some semblance of popularity- back. She couldn't risk it by being seen talking to him. It was terrible, but true.

Quinn takes one more glance over her shoulder, just to make sure that he's alright. She's relieved to see him standing and collecting his books off the floor. Nothing ruined but his pride. Internally, she shudders.

II: Tina Cohen-Chang

It's times like these when Tina wishes that she hadn't given up her stutter. Maybe then she'd have an excuse for not standing up to Kurt's bully.

She hates standing by, feeling powerless. But then again, who is she to tell them what they can and can't do? No one, that's who. To them, she's a nobody. A nobody who is friends with Kurt- which puts her even farther down on the food chain, she's quite certain.

Tina wants to do something, but what can she- the freaky Asian goth girl- possibly do to make it easier on Kurt? Without getting her slushied, that is. She can't think of a single thing.

So Tina does all that she knows how to do- tells Kurt that she's there if he needs anything. Of course, he'll never come to her when he has Mercedes, but still. Tina hopes that it's the thought that counts.

III: Noah Puckerman

If getting in a fight didn't mean going back to juvie, Puck would have beat those idiots to a pulp weeks ago. Okay, so maybe he _had _thrown Kurt into a dumpster once or twice...and nailed his lawn furniture to his roof...and thrown pee-balloons at him. But that was last year, when Puck didn't know Kurt like he did now.

No, they weren't close, but still. Now, Puck had a reason _not _to do those things, and a good one too. Glee club had changed everything for him. Especially his bullying schedule that was now close to nonexistent.

He wouldn't call the relationship that he and Kurt had friendship, but he was a part of Glee club. Glee club was his family- more of a family than he had at home, anyway. And Puck hated watching Karofsky do these things to a member of his family.

His words were useless, and Puck knew it. He wasn't smart- he couldn't form any sort of argument that would inspire Karofsky to stop. All he had were his fists, and utilizing that weapon would mean a trip back to juvie. Puck was smart enough to know that sitting in juvie wouldn't help Kurt any more than he could by staying in school. God, he hates Karofsky.

Puck waits to do something. Waits for words to come, or for his parole to end. He just hopes Kurt can last that long.

IV: Finn Hudson

Finn knows that he isn't the smartest guy at McKinley High School, but he would've thought that even his slow-working brain would've been able to come up with _something _to help Kurt. Anything, at this point. But there was nothing rational he could think of that wouldn't put his popularity at this school on the line. Finn doesn't like to think he's still that shallow, but really who is he kidding?

Every day, he watches Karofsky shove Kurt into the lockers, throw him into the dumpster, say awful derogatory slurs as he passes in the hallway. As he told Rachel, if he wants to remain the quarterback of the football team and make sure he isn't getting sacked on the field, he can't do anything to provoke Karofsky. He can be more of a help as the quarterback than he can as a bench-warmer. Rachel's response rings in his ears, even now.

_Well, it looks like it doesn't matter either way, because now that you're the quarterback, you still aren't doing anything!_

She was right, like she usually is.

Kurt is Finn's brother, and he feels obligated to do something...but what could he do? He couldn't stop Karofsky, even if he did confront him. All that would result from that is a suspension from one or both sides. Karofsky would come back to school, and the bullying would start all over again.

Though he doesn't like to think of himself as a quitter, Finn is dangerously close to giving up.

V: Rachel Berry

Out of anyone in the Glee club, Rachel knows what Kurt is going through. She's been relentlessly bullied ever since the fourth grade when she did what she then deemed spectacular rendition of 'My New Philosophy' from "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" at the annual talent show. Wig, and all. Rachel has been victimized and singled out, much like Kurt is now.

It's gotten better lately, what with her dating the star quarterback of the football team, but still. She knows what it's like to not want to come to school for fear of being bullied. It's the worst feeling in the entire world, she believes.

Of course, Rachel has never been tossed in a dumpster. Still, she knows that the phrase "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me" could never be any more false. She's been spared most of the torment, seeing as though a good number of her bullies were now in Glee club, the worst of which being Quinn Fabray.

On top of that, she was the daughter of two openly gay men. She's heard the stories of the cruelty they'd been through in high school, college, and even now. It's terrible that people are ridiculed for loving. Rachel hates hearing of her father's struggles, and seeing Kurt's every single day.

Rachel wants to tell Kurt that it's going to be okay. That things will get better. But she doesn't want to lie. She can't really promise him that people will understand one day. She can't say that Karofsky will stop, because really, he probably won't. She wants to tell him that high school lasts four years, and once his four years are done, he's going to leave this stupid town and go wherever he wants. He'll show everyone that he was above their stupid judgment. Rachel knows that it won't be enough. He already knows all this, somewhere.

It had taken Finn for Rachel to see that things would get better. Getting someone like Finn for Kurt would be much harder, seeing as though the number of gay kids out of the closet at McKinley high is one in about seven-hundred. That one being Kurt.

Rachel isn't a liar, and she knows that Kurt doesn't particularly care for her, so she doesn't say anything, and hopes that one day, things will get better on their own.

VI: Mercedes Jones

Kurt is Mercedes' best friend. He has been since freshman year. They've been through everything together, and faced the challenges that comes with being unique. Mercedes doesn't know how she would've survived high school without him.

You'd think that would be enough for her to stand up to his bullies for him.

It's not that she's afraid of Karofsky, because she knows that he wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. Her diva attitude keeps her from being afraid of anything, especially these stupid jocks. She isn't afraid of losing her reputation, because really, what reputation does she have to lose? Being the gay kid's black best friend? Please.

Making friends in a ninety-eight percent dominantly white town had been hard. Kurt had been different. He didn't care that she was black, and she didn't care that he was gay. It worked out perfectly. He's her best friend, and she doesn't want to lose him. Not for this.

Mercedes _would _have said something when Karofsky knocked him around, but she knows Kurt well enough to know that Kurt doesn't want help. That's not what he needs. He needs to figure out a way to handle this on his own- not someone to fight his battles for him. His pride would prevent him from doing that.

The first time Karofsky had said something to him, Mercedes had totally flipped at him. Full of attitude and finger wagging. Karofsky had actually backed off, but Kurt hadn't been pleased. He'd yelled at her, saying that he didn't want her to do that for him- that he could take care of himself. Mercedes didn't think that mentioning that he never would have done what she did for himself would help the situation, so she held her tongue.

Mercedes loves Kurt, so she waits until he can gather the strength to fight for himself. However, every day, Mercedes becomes more and more convinced that that day will never come.

VII: Artie Abrams

Artie is friends with Kurt. Ever since the beginning, Artie has liked Kurt- as a friend of course. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and he had to band together to help each other withstand the torture that was high school. They were all different, and all protected each other. Saved each other. Gave each other a friend.

Artie wants to help Kurt as much as the rest of them do, but he can't. Every day, Artie thinks of how much he hates this stupid wheel chair, and the fact that it's preventing him from protecting Kurt just adds to it. What threat can he pose to Karofsky when he can't even stand up? Karofsky would never take him seriously. _Has _never taken him seriously. Had scoffed at the fact that Artie had wanted to join the football team. Looks down on Artie's very existence.

Excuses. That's what they are, Artie knows. He knows that his disability shouldn't stop him from doing what he wanted to do. But still, he lets it. For the first time, he lets his wheelchair be an excuse.

VIII: Sam Evans

Sam has never felt uncomfortable around people of different sexualities. Mostly because he still has no idea what category he falls under. Being at an all boys school sort of messes with your head a little bit.

Sam has absolutely no problem with Kurt. He seems like a nice enough guy. He's new here, so of course he doesn't feel as tied to him as the other members of the glee club. That doesn't mean he likes watching Karofsky push him around, though.

Honestly, Sam does want to stand up for Kurt, but again, he's new here. If he stands any chance of being quarterback, the entire team has to like him. And that includes Karofsky. No, he doesn't like him one bit for what he does to Kurt, but still. The same goes for being popular. Being slushied could really make or break his reputation, as could being seen with Kurt.

Sam never really thought of himself as "that guy" before, who cared about popularity more than being a good person, but he really wanted to start out this year right. He'd really screwed himself over in public school the first time, and his dyslexia held him back from succeeding in private school. All he wanted was a good experience in high school, and no offense to Kurt, but hanging around him wasn't exactly the popularity boost that he needed.

Sam likes the guy, honestly, but he knows he isn't going to be the one to help him.

He really does wish him well.

IX: Santana Lopez

Santana, though she doesn't mind Kurt, can't bring herself to care about Kurt's bullying. If she was honest, she thought that he kind of brought it upon himself. What with the flashy clothes, and the girly voice, and the diva attitude- his whole existence just screamed 'I AM A FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL. FEEL FREE TO MOCK ME AS YOU WISH'. So she did.

He said he wanted to be treated just like everyone else, so she teased him just as much as she did everyone else. Just because he was gay, it didn't mean he was excluded from her cruelty. It didn't mean he got special treatment.

Santana is mean. She knows she's mean. But really, she's only brutally honest.

X: Mike Chang

Mike has always been a really _chill _guy. He just kind of goes with the flow. He won't deny it, he's a follower. So when everyone gets pissed about the Karofsky bullying Kurt situation, he gets pissed too. That sounds bad, but it's true.

He thinks he'd be pissed, even if every one else wasn't, but he isn't sure. It's not fair to Kurt, obviously. Being bullied just for being gay. It's absolutely ridiculous.

Mike had his fair share of gay accusations, being a male dancer and all, but he was comfortable enough in his sexuality to let it just roll off his back. And he'd never been tormented quite like _this_.

Mike tries to convince himself that it isn't his problem, but as glee club becomes more and more tense, he knows that he's kidding himself. It's just as much his problem as it is Finn's. As it is Kurt's. He's standing by when he could be doing something. He knows that his girlfriend, Tina, would like to be doing something- _anything_- to help, but knows she can't. He can do more than she can, though it probably will never amount to anything. But he comforts himself in the fact that at this point, anything is something.

XI: Will Schuester

As a teacher, Will tries not to play favorites. When it comes to glee club, he has failed in every sense of the word, no matter how hard he's tried to deny it. He will admit that he favors Finn and Rachel when it comes to solos, but their voices just fit in a way that none of the other pairings did. _Excuses, excuses._

Will sees what Kurt is going through, and wants to give him more solos. It won't stop the bullying, but it was doing _something_. It would take his mind off things, at least. However, Kurt had one of the most unique male voices that Will had ever heard, so finding the right song for him to sing was proving to be easier said than done. Okay, so finding songs hadn't been _that _hard. Finding songs that showcased Kurt's incredible range, while also satisfying his rather..._unique_...style was the most difficult part. Will had been putting in so much effort,that one day, he had showed up to glee with absolutely no lesson plan whatsoever. That had been the warning to stop. Will had stopped looking, but kept his eye out for the perfect song.

Going to the principal had been proven useless. Finding this song was the only thing that Will could think of to help comfort the boy. Will prayed that such as song existed.

**I: Brittany Pierce**

**Brittany loves her dolphin, but hates the way he hasn't been smiling lately. He had such a pretty smile. She loved seeing it. It had taken her a while to figure it out (as it usually does), but Brittany had discovered who it was that had taken Kurt's smile. Karofsky. God, how she hated him. She wondered why nobody else had put this together, but shrugs it off. She was smarter than everyone, apparently. When she sees him in the hallway, she takes advantage of this perfect opportunity.**

** "Give it back," she says, holding out her hand palm-up, waiting expectantly. Karofsky looks around before trying to make eye contact with her.**

** "Give what back?" he asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her.**

** "My dolphin's smile. You stole it, and I want it back now, please," Brittany says rather patiently.**

** "Your..._dolphin_?" he asks, looking at her in disbelief that anyone could actually be this stupid.**

** "Yeah...Kurt. Duh," Brittany tells him, rolling her eyes, and holding her hand out again. "Now give it back."**

** "You...want me to...give you...Hummel's..._smile_?"**

** "Well, yeah. _You _took it, so yeah, I do." Karofsky bursts out laughing, and starts walking past her.**

** "Hey!" she yells, grabbing his arm. "You haven't given it back yet!"**

** "Uh...yeah, about that. I really don't know what the hell you're talking about, so..." **

** "Here's the deal," Brittany says, rather proud of how threatening she sounds. "You will give me Kurt's smile back. It doesn't have to be today, if you're not ready. But you will give it back, and you'll give it back soon. And if you don't...well, let's just say that you are not going to like the consequences if you don't. I will tell Figgins everything you've done, and you will never hurt Kurt or anyone else ever again." Karofsky looks at her, dumbfounded. He doesn't think he's ever heard anything so intelligent come out of the blonde Cheerio's mouth before. **

** Brittany smiles, because whatever she did, seemed to work. Scowling, Karofsky walks away, mumbling something under his breath. **

** At first, Brittany doesn't think that it worked. The very next day, Kurt came into glee with red eyes, and a heartbreaking frown. She hates it, but knows that it will get better. Karofsky was scared of her.**

** Slowly, but surely, Kurt seems to come back to life. He isn't smiling, but he's singing with more gusto, and by Friday, he even gets out of his chair to dance.**

** It isn't until Wednesday of the next week that Brittany sees Kurt walk into the choir room with a smile on his face. It seems to brighten up the room, and it is the prettiest thing that Brittany has seen in a really long time.**

_Epilogue: Kurt Hummel_

_It's the passing time between second and third period. Kurt is putting his books into his locker, so he doesn't have to bring them to Glee. Any moment now, Karofsky will turn the corner on his way to remedial English. He will shove Kurt face first into the locker with an added insult, turning to relish the tears that will spring to Kurt's eyes. Kurt will have no time to pull himself together before the bell rings, and will have to go to Glee with red eyes and puffy cheeks._

_ Kurt sees the familiar red letter jacket, and closes his eyes, just waiting for the impact. It will come in five...four...three...two... he waits a few more moments, but there is still nothing. Kurt's eyes flash open just in time to catch Karofsky's eyes as the bully turns the corner. He releases a breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding. Wow. A smile quickly spreads over Kurt's face, and it feels sort of strange. Those muscles hadn't been worked in what felt like forever. _

_ Kurt made his way to Glee, a new sort of spring in his step. As he walks into the choir room, Brittany's smile catches his eye. He doesn't think he's ever seen the girl look that happy. Whatever it is that made her smile, bless it's heart. _

_ As he sits down in a chair next to Mercedes, and thinks to himself. "Whatever made him stop this torture. Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." And for the first time in what seems like a century, Kurt fights Rachel for a solo._

**Wow, this really came out of nowhere. Still, I think it's the best thing I've ever written. Ever.**

**Leave a review, and tell me what you thought, because I am so proud of this!**


End file.
